Why must I become a vixen? Part 3
by MoonlitLuna
Summary: You meet Sol Badguy and Ky Kiske, this is before Sol abandons the Holy Order. Read at what happens between Sheila and Luna, it will be important later on. Finished, next up Alone with Commander Ky Kiske Sol abandons the Holy Order.
1. Attempting to become a Knight

Okay, I got my idea of the story from Daisuke Ishiwatari's "Guilty Gear" and all his characters are his, don't sue me.

The only people I actually own are Luna (Rebeca), Sheila (Jordan), Daniel, Shadow, etc.

Enjoy! Oh, and I have an account on Quizilla if you want to see my Inuyasha and Yugioh stories. If you are interested

I am trying to make these series in a historical sense with a view of a girl who has a soul of a nine-tailed fox, ignore the lovey-dovey parts. Not important to the story line. Only read for silly actions between the characters.

Bold is men talking and the italics is the main character's voice

Oh, yeah! Part 1 and 2 need to be uploaded but I am having trouble uploading the files right now. They are: 1. Staying with Anji Mito and Chipp Zanuff, a ninja who dares to love; and 2. Staying with Zato-1 and Venom, trying to survive Zato's wrath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Now, why is it that you want to join the Holy Orders Miss …**" a man who looks like great importance looks at the papers again. You, an adult, was waiting patiently for his blunder to look graceful, "Luna Autumn, sir" you tried to not sound silly or insulting to the man, "**Right. Now what is your reason to join the Holy Orders?**" he looked at you with amusement in his eyes. You were lovely, (you do not like people to call you beautiful at all) and rather childish for a place in the important Holy Orders, an organization who has the ability to fight off the Gears with all the Knights. "Well, I was taking care of a group of orphans in the decaying cities. They were not able to defend themselves; I stood as a maternal idol for them. As their guardian I took on the roles a mother would usually do; took care of them when they were sick, comforted them when they were frightened, and gave them as much love and attention as they would need and want." You paused to remember the catastrophe, "One day I left the orphans to find them food; we were quite low on supplies, a Gear sniffed out where they were hiding. The Gear went on a rampage, killing off all the orphans; when I returned, the Gear was just mutilating their bodies; then it noticed me. I was scarred deeply for what the Gear had done to everyone I was taking care of, but I was not angry, the Gear had only done what his instincts had told him to do. I battled with the Gear and won," the men were looking at you with bewilderment for your pity on the Gears, Gears were only machines who would only kill, "this Gear did not kill the orphans to make me suffer, nor for revenge, it simply killed them because of its instincts." You knew that most of the men were looking at you like you were crazy, "I realize that God had wanted those children's suffering to end, but not before they felt a love from someone who would care for them. I am rather stupid when it comes to Gears attacking the ones I care about, but I have a responsibility to obey God's orders, I think that the Order might need me to fight against the Gears and end this long, terrible war." "**You pity the Gears? You must have lost your mind!**" "**You are not only stupid, you are a fool!**" "**Gears…**" "Wait! They were once human, you cannot condemn them because they were following orders from Justice!" the room goes silent after your protest, "I cannot condemn anyone for who they are now. I cannot condemn anyone; they can only condemn themselves! Although we have made bad choices, God still loves us! Why can we not do the same thing to everyone and EVERYTHING else?" some of the men accepted your way of thinking, others rejected it without even listening, "**You are deeply into religion, are you young lady?**" the head of the committee asked, he was commander of the Holy Orders, Kliff Undersn. "I am, I would like to take God's words into consideration and make it part of my thinking" Kliff then stands, he was quite old and short, but he made a far bigger impression on everyone than you can. "**Come again tomorrow, we will reveal our decision, Ms. Autumn**" "Thank you for taking the time to listen to me" you humbly bow and tried not to run because of the excitement you had.

You then saw a familiar face walking past you, your nemesis, Sheila Spring, or what she called herself now. She was the one who took away your crush and most likely slept with him, this made you angry but you held your tongue and kept running.

You accidentally bumped into a guy and made him scatter all his papers in the air, "_I'm so sorry, I should have watched where I was going._" You were quite embarrassed to have not paid attention to where you were going, "**It's fine, and I wasn't watching either.**" It was a short, blonde haired guy wearing one of the Holy Order uniforms, a Knight, his smile was gentle and reassuring, "_But it was my fault, I should not have been running in the halls._" You see the guy's eyes, a beautiful blue and not corrupted by sins or forbidden knowledge, he was an innocent guy, that's rare. You went down to retrieve the papers, "**You should not bothered yourself to do this,**" he also bends down to retrieve his papers, "_I know, but it is the least I can do from giving you the trouble that was unnecessary._" When both of you finish picking up the papers he stands up, "**So are you one of the people who is trying to become a Knight?**" "_I am_" you simply reply, the guy quietly laughs, "_What is it?_" you grew curious and hurt, "**I'm sorry, you just sound noble while talking.**" "_I do?!_" great, your bloodline is interfering with your speech abilities. "**It is not as making fun of you, I just never hear people talk like this.**" "_I wonder why?_" you were sulking mentally, "**I'm Ky Kiske, as you can see, I am also a Knight.**" You smile, "_I'm Luna Autumn, I'm basically a wanderer._" "**Where have you gone to?**" Ky grows curious, "_Um, here… Russia… and in some area near China but more northern, southern of Korea though._" You try to remember, "**Sounds exciting.**" Ky was quite eager, "_Some problems throughout the journey, but it was invigorating._" You then remember something, "_Were you headed for a place though?_" you tried to sound polite, Ky suddenly realizes what you meant, "**I'm going to be late, but it was nice meeting you Ms. Autumn!**" "_Just Luna, do not be polite to me because I'm a girl_" Ky dashes off with the papers in his arms. You leave the quarters quietly; it was grand for the time period you were in. You did not notice that someone was watching you.

You had a bad dream last night, it was about the day your grandfather died and when you first saw him in the coffin he was about to be buried in, you felt his skin, death-cold, his eyes were empty, abandoned… "_Grandpa! Don't go!_" you woke up panting and in a cold sweat; it was really early too.

You decided to take a bath in the brook that you slept nearby of, and decided to have breakfast. Paris was really nice; most of the buildings were well kept. There was good food and comfortable lodgings; you could not stay in a hotel because you would rather save your money to eat than to spend it in a fancy room. For breakfast you had tea and biscuits, rather nice and simple. The Holy Order Headquarters was at some distance from Paris, not many people wanted to go near there. At 10.30 am some man came in front of you and grabbed your arm, "**Come on, the old man wants you now.**" He was bored out of his mind, "_Well at least let me get my stuff,_" you were rather annoyed, no one usually bothered to get you and when they did, it was unexpectedly. "**Hurry up,**" the man was complaining, "_well wait! I do not stay in any buildings._" You grabbed all your belongings and put them in your bag, "_Now I'm ready_" "**Let's go**"

"_How did you find me and why were you sent for me? I went yesterday at 2.30 pm, why this early?_" you were huffy, (you were not furious, but you were more than annoyed) "**I followed you, and ask the old man why I was sent and the old man wants to see your abilities.**" "_Abilities? You mean as in fighting?_"

Okey Dokey! Come for the other one! Who will you fight in the 'entrance' exams and will you pass and become a Holy Knight? Or will you fail?


	2. The tests

Whee! Now ready for the fights? You are not first but you'll like it, hopefully. Critics are allowed to speak against it.

"_Abilities? You mean as in fighting?_" "**Yeah, although I don't see why you should be allowed in. You do not look very strong at all, or smart.**" He added the last part in hastily, "_Ha, ha._" You were sarcastic, "_Don't judge a book by its cover, detective. I can be handy at some scenarios._"

You were brought to the entire Order, this got you quite nervous, and other applicants were lined up and seemed nervous, sick or arrogant. You and Sheila were the only girls in the applicants and Order combined, "**Commander Kliff has arrived**" everyone snaps to attention, except for the one who brought you. "**You can be seated**" Kliff smiles, everyone sits. "**Today we will be witnessing those who are fit to be in the Holy Order. There will be a test to measure your abilities. We will start backwards alphabetically until all have been tested, if you defeat 2 out of 3 fighters you have a better chance of being allowed in. Let the matches begin!**" It started with a guy, he lost, but his tactics were wonderfully demonstrated. Then it went to 'Sheila' her charm made the Knights unable to fight her, she won easily. Then another guy came in, he won with astounding strength, but he was more stupid than dirt. The line went on with the guys winning or losing with brilliant shows.

"**Now Miss Autumn, report to the fighting grounds.**" One Knight read out your name, "_It is just Luna!_" you happily hopped into where the fights were supposed to be, "**This fighter will test your agility, fight!**" the man was quick but he was not as fast as you hoped that he was, he ran forward and swung at you, you easily dodged and kicked him gently on his ass. The crowd was laughing at him, he grew angry and started to swing with all his might, quickly and continuously. This was no problem for you; he was a lot slower than Chipp Zanuff. You disappeared and materialized behind him, you slugged him with all your might, and he was knocked out cold within 3 minutes of the fight. "**And the winner is Luna Autumn!**" everyone was shocked into silence, you were sure that they had never seen someone that fast before, Chipp Zanuff was much more faster than you, "**the next test will be a mystery ability, we will not reveal what this test measures, next fighter ready?**" another knight steps out and then nods quietly, "**Fight!**" the man stands in place and so do you. It was quiet and still for some time, all you could hear was the Knights' and applicants' breathing. The man flips you off, he does not like you, you scowl "_you are not very nice,_" you pout, the guy suddenly released something that was invisible to you, you could not figure it out until your senses screamed "Duck!" you dodge toward the side and a spear of dirt went flying through where you were. The man you were fighting was manipulating the spear of dirt; the dirt kept coming toward you and tries to impale you. You then jump right in front of the man; he becomes alarmed and makes the spear of dirt become part of the ground again. He tries to stab you; you skillfully dodge and try to kick him. He jumps up from the ground high into the air and summons arrows of dirt, and there were hundreds of arrows surrounding you, "**Daniel! Enough!**" Kliff roars, Daniel ignores him and so does most of the crowd, "_**Destroy her! Kill her!**_" the crowd gets excited, the arrows went screaming down from the air to center at you, you could not escape. "_Fox Fire!_" you scream, bluish flames form around you and cover you.

Sol's POV: Why do most of the Knights hate the girl? She was right in proving you wrong about her skills. The blue, ghost-like flames cover the ground, what happened? The girl bursts up from the flames toward the runt, but the flames that cover her, does not burn her, it gives her a fox-like body temporarily. The arrows did not harm her, she gives out a hard kick to the runt, which envelops him in an ice coffin, and only his head was free. He could not move his hands, which made manipulating the earth impossible for him now. "**Luna Autumn wins!**"

Who is your last fighter? Do you know him? Will you end up dead? Read onward!


	3. Eh!

Now who is your last opponent? Will you get a perfect score?

Sol's POV: "**Luna Autumn wins!**"

Luna's POV: Kliff was definitely not happy with Daniel's or the crowd's actions, "**this test was meant to see how well you can use the magic and how well you kept it in control and how much you used. This test showed us that you do not rely on magic to do your battles for you, you have a fair amount of control and you do not use too much energy to do your magic.**" You smiled; it was a really nice compliment, "**Now to prevent any deaths in the ring, Ky Kiske will now test Luna Autumn.**" He glares at the crowd, "**This match will test your ability to use a weapon. Do you want to continue Luna? You have already met the requirements.**" Kliff kindly asks you, "_Yup! I'm already excited for this match!_" Kliff laughs, "**Okay, Ky! Report to the center!**" "**Yes** **Commander!**"

Yeah! A three-battle day, you already met the requirements but you were too excited to back down. Ky walks into the ring, you smile at him, "**Present your weapons,**" Ky shows Kliff a long sword (not Fuuraiken yet), you show Kliff Shiva, your trusty ice sword. "**Now begin!**" Ky begins to sidestep to carefully watching your moves; you were off-guard and decided to stay at a far distance to be safe. Suddenly both you and Ky stopped and ran towards each other, readying your swords for the combat. There was a terrible ringing clash, as both of you attacked and blocked each other, it was fast and confusing, the long sword seemed to be in different pieces with each clash. There was a short sudden period with you and Ky jumping back to regain your breath and then jumps toward each other again. The battle kept going like that, intense and taut, until one fierce sword clashing had something that distracted you. Ky took advantage of that, knocked you down and knocked you unconscious with the hilt of his sword.

"_Ow…_" you rubbed the back of your head, especially where Ky had hit you. "**Are you okay Luna?**" Ky was sitting right next to you, "_Yeah, just a little bump. Not much of a problem._" Ky was apologizing to you, you told him not to worry about it. "**Luna, how old are you?**" Ky was wondering, "_19, why?_" Ky was stunned, "**I thought that you were about 16 years old.**" "_I know, it's is rather annoying. I can't age anymore for some reason, by the way how old are you?_" Ky gets a little nervous "**Um, a year younger than I thought you were.**" "_Really? You were more skilled than the others! More than me too_" Ky was a little embarrassed and proud when you said that. "**I almost forgot, your sword Luna**" "_I dropped Shiva? She would not be very happy._" "**Your sword has feelings?**" Ky is in disbelief, "_It was a gift from some woman, if I treat the sword well, meaning it's happy, then it will work it's hardest. If it is angry, then it becomes useless and refuses to do what I ask it to do._" "**Hey girlie. The old man wants you.**" The man walks in, "**Sol! It is Commander Kliff and her name is Luna Autumn!**" Ky snaps at Sol when he sees you scowl at the name you got. "**Whatever.**" He leaves, "_I guess I'll see you later Ky._" You say bye and look for Kliff.

"**The committee and I have decided that you can work here as an errand girl.**" "_Really?_" you were so happy, "**all you have to do is to complete the errands we ask you to do, nothing troubling.**" Kliff suddenly looks sad, "_Is something wrong?_" you ask, Kliff looks up, "**No, nothing. I do hope you can stay in the Order.**" Kliff dismisses you.

When you were in the middle of nowhere you spun around in circles quite excited, "_Yeah!_" "You look like a fool Rebeca." 'Sheila' sneers, "Let me guess you are happy because they did not accept you," "_No! I'm an errand girl! I'm so happy I was at least allowed in._" "You too?" "_What?_" you were a little angry, "_Why are you accepted too? You only charmed men to win, you did not even fight._" "Because I'm pretty, you witch!" "_Bitch!_" "Ugly!" "_Fat ass!_" "Tomboy!" "_Whore!_" Sheila gasps, "Why you…" "_I know that because you slept with David you slut!_" "You mean the boy you liked, he didn't even like you!" "_Who cares? You took him away on purpose and slept with him to try to make me cry in public to look like a big baby!_" "Shame it didn't work" "_Shut up Jordan! I never even liked you in the first place!_" "Rebeca… you will never have a real man love you. Never." Jordan sneers, "_I bet you already have herpes bitch._" You walk away quietly, Jordan was so angry when you mentioned it. Maybe Jordan could be right, but why was Chipp and Zato so protective of you? They were so close to you… they tried to keep you by their side. Maybe Jordan was wrong; you had such nice friends, if you had nice friends maybe a man will love you, 'Hey Ms. Clueless, you still don't know do you?' _'Know what?_' 'Never mind' '_Tell me!_' there was a mental argument between you and the Dragon, "**Hey.**" You see Sol in front of you, "_What is it?_" you were still huffy, "**No need to throw your temper at me.**" He shrugs, you were nervous, "_you saw?_" "**And heard. Rebeca?**" "_Shut up. I don't like that name. What do you want?_" "**Okay, Luna, how did it go?**" you shrug, "_I'm an errand girl_" Sol chuckles, "_What?_" you were annoyed, "**You are going to leave the Order soon.**" "_I won't, and what makes you think that?_" "**Errands? They will overwork you until you decide to quit out of frustration. You have too many flaws in your strategies.**" "_That I kind have known, but why? That hasn't stopped the… oops_" you realized what you were about to say, "**It hasn't stopped the what?**" Sol was curious, "_It's nothing._" You quickly reply, Sol stares at you and then heaves you on his shoulder, "_What? Let me go!_" "**If you do not want to talk about it out here, then we will talk about it in my room. Besides you are stationed there as well.**"

Oops! You were about to blurt something out in public and Sol wants to know what is it that you are hiding. Now what? It really sucks that you weren't accepted as a Knight, but at least you have a job there. Oh well.


	4. Oops, too late!

Your secret is about to be told! And you do not want Sol to know, but he won't drop the subject! Will he know?

"**If you do not want to talk about it out here, then we will talk about it in my room. Besides you are stationed there as well.**"

It took a few hours to reach the regular quarters, where the some of the Knights stayed. Sol takes you into his room, "_Did Godzilla rampage through here?_" "**Very funny**" Sol's room was a nightmare, everywhere was dirty, you were afraid of touching anywhere in the room. He sets you on his bed, "**Now, you worked for someone else before reaching us, who was it?**" "_You won't tell anyone else? Even Ky or Kliff?_" "**I won't I promise**" Sol smiles; he was honest.

Sol's POV: You would not tell anyone else anyway. "_Well I used to work for the…_" the girl seems hesitant, "**Well?**" "_Well I'm sorry! I was supposed to not tell anyone about this!_" she calms down, "_I used to work for the Assassin's Guild_" "**What?!**" this was unbelievable; an innocent girl like her was an ex-assassin? "_I know. At first I was brought into the Assassin's Guild because I accidentally found it, just to keep my mouth shut. Soon I proved to the leader that I could kill off anyone quite effectively and he allowed me to become an assassin. Soon I got bored of the life and left,_" you then decided to tease her, "**Maybe the old man should know to promote you.**" The girl grabs onto you, "_you promised you wouldn't tell anyone Sol! You promised!_" she was panicking, "**Maybe I'll stay silent if you give me that Spam you have in your bag.**" You were starving, "_okay. But I don't like Spam at all._" She hands you the can, you easily open it and decided to eat it raw. It has been more than decades since you had a can of Spam.

You take her to where her room was supposed to be. You asked what else she had in her bag to eat and she said everything. This stunned you, she then asked if you would like to join her and taste her cooking, outside of the quarters. You gave her invitation some thought, you agreed, there wouldn't be any Gears nearby recently and if there were you would sense them.

You started up the fire and she pulled out an onion, some scallions, a stick of butter, potatoes, and rib eyes. She said she had a refrigerator in her bag and nothing went rotten or sour in it. When the food was cooked, it seemed like heaven fell down and earth became the new heaven. At the first bite, everything was juicy and full of flavor; Luna was worrying that she did not cook it as well as it was supposed to be. You reassured her that everything was good by devouring your food and asking for seconds, she ate slowly and looked at the stars. "_It sucks that I could never find Libra._" She was upset, "**Up there, do you see it?**" you pointed it out to her, "_oh, I guess I could never find the obvious things_" she sighs. You felt bad, you needed to cheer her up, "**Some person always has a weak point, if they work hard on it, and then it wouldn't be weak anymore. Now would it?**" Luna giggles, "_I guess not,_" Luna continues to look at Libra, "_I heard from the other Knights of how powerful you are Sol,_" you were not surprised by the next part, "_They also said you were rude and disobedient. Never listening to the superiors. They also told me how you would always ditch training and study just to do what you want to do._" Luna smiles, "_I wish I had the guts to do it when I could back then_" you were surprised, "**Why?**" "_Being a good girl sucks, I never liked being the angel. In my family, they expected me to be the role model and the angel. But when I was, I wasn't noticed at all. My family's favorites were everyone else but me. I was the outcast, and when I decided to let my grades fall, my slacking abilities took over and I became laid-back. I was loathed for being alive. I guess they died happily knowing they wouldn't spend anymore money on me._" You were stunned by what the girl said; she said what was supposed to happen before the war. "**When were you born?**" "_I was born in October 8, 1990, I disappeared from time at March 26, 2007 and reappeared in 2169._" "**How?**" "_I fell through a portal, and reappeared in a decaying place surrounded by dead bodies. It smelled really bad._" She sighs, "_I would be lying if I said I wasn't homesick. This time feels strange to me, 3 years and I'm still not used to it._" "**It will take time. Besides, do you have any fruit for dessert?**" you try to steer her off topic. "_Yeah, which one?_" "**Don't care**" "_Here's an apple_" You take it and eat it, "**Is there any music you like though?**" you thought she liked the girly shit. "_I like anything that is good as long as it's not stupid._" You look at her, "**you just don't care**" "_its called adapting_" she was sarcastic, "_Give me good music and I might like it, there are times which I like to chill and listen to classical music and there are times which I like to listen to rock or metal, either is fine for me._" "**You listen to rock and metal?**" "_What? You think I didn't? That is really messed up._" She scowls, "**Judging by your looks, you like pop.**" "_Those pieces of shit?! Why would I like that?_" "**I said judging. So you are not what you look like?**" "_Damn right_" she was proud, "**What nationality are you?**" "_I'm American_" "**you mean citizen of A Country.**" "_I said American_" she refuses to accept that the United States of America was changed to A Country; it was quite understandable.

The next morning was bad, the superiors thought that all the Knights needed to wake up earlier and train harder than before. You refused to get out of bed and spent the morning asleep.

You woke up to see Luna cleaning up your room, "**What the hell are you doing?**"

**Apology!** No offense for the people who like pop. I'm sorry I did that, but the main character does not like pop much. Sorry.

Orders already? Now Sol does not want you to clean, will he help or throw you out of the room?


	5. Holy Tolido! Sol's CLEAN room!

Okay! Be nice! I had typed this all before and I'm uploading as fast as I can. Good Luck on the story!

You woke up to see Luna cleaning up your room, "**What the hell are you doing?**" "_Doing this stupid duty._" "**Which is…**" "_To make sure that your room is clean._" "**You are not going to clean it**" "_I have to, or are you going to help me?_" "**Neither, leave.**" "_I cannot or I won't be able to stay here_" "**I'll drag you out,**" "_Do it. I'm not going to leave anyway._" You stood up and attempt to grab the girl; she easily escapes your grip and hides in a pile of dirty laundry. You smirk, the pile was not large and she won't get away from you, but even when you threw the laundry out of the way, you could not find her. You found a kit instead, by the way it slaps your hand away from it, and you found out that the fox was Luna. The kit ran off into your bathroom with you on its tail. By the time you caught Luna by her nine tails your room was mysteriously clean, you suddenly spotted something small, snake-like and red. Luna then grabs your sword and runs out of your room with it. You finally caught up to Luna; she dropped your sword in a panic and fled. "**Private! Drag your ass over here and show everyone how to do pushups correctly**." You were furious, this was probably another order that Luna got, to drag your ass out of bed to get to training.

Luna's POV: Whew! "_Thanks a lot Dragon! He saw you!_" "Hey, you did not distract him at the time!" "_I could not, he caught me_" "At least this shit hole is clean" "_yeah but you cannot learn how to fold laundry?_" "Shut up", you were arguing with your other self, "Errand girl? Ha, ha!" the Dragon starts laughing, "If I had fought instead…" "_We would be worse than an errand girl._" "That's true" you sigh, soon was going to be the classes for the Knights and you were the teacher's assistant.

"**Now if the Gears were to attack in this direction what would be the best course of action?**" the teacher was a Knight after his prime years, you were really not paying attention to the class. It was rather boring, "**Now Miss Autumn, would you care to show the class how to conduct this battle if you were commander? I does not matter if you are a Knight or not.**" "_Okay_" you went up to the board, "_Since the Gears will be gathered in one area, it would be best to cut off any way for them to surprise attack the squadron. Surround the Gears, making the best offensive start. When something that 'stupid' attacks, it will always leave openings of its defense right after it finishes initiating its attack, I would suggest to the squadron to parry the attack then destroy them when they finished with their first attack. I would also suggest to the squadron to pair up, one watching the other's back, that way there would be less casualties. It will be unlikely for the Commander Gear to present herself at the time, so escape and surrendering from the Gears will be impossible._" "**Thank you Miss Autumn for the demonstration, any questions?**" Daniel raises his hand, "**It's stupid.**" "_Why don't you suggest a better way to do a simple battle like this?_" you were sarcastic, "**Now, now. No fighting, do you have a better suggestion though Daniel?**" "**I have nothing to say sir,**" Daniel quietly says.

You were finishing grading the papers that the Knights had taken earlier as a test. Sol did okay, for sleeping the entire time in class, Ky was the top of the class. "**Luna, that was amazing on what you could do.**" Ky walks up to you, "_well, the situation was obvious. It didn't take too much thinking._" You were a little embarrassed, "**still you managed to suggest ideas that were quite important**" "_I just like to read books about wars and see what the people did in that situation. It makes me think about what the enemy would do._" Ky smiles, "_Besides, you did very well on the test Ky. I bet you are the one who stays up late studying._" You smiled as well, "**Well, not up that late.**" You giggle, "_at least you study well. I'm the type who does not need to study and still gets a high grade, but usually not the highest grade. Just don't overstrain yourself, it would not be very good for your health._" "**I won't,**" Ky leaves. You see Sol walk over to you, "**What was that about?**" he asks, you noticed that he was not happy at all. "_What happened in class, it wasn't that big of a deal,_" Sol stares at you, "_What?_" "**Nothing**" Sol leaves. "**Miss Autumn, I need you to take these papers to the headquarters to Commander Kliff. It is urgent, and do not look into the papers**" "_I won't look._"

You were waiting patiently for the Commander, he was in an important meeting and you could not disturb him. The Knights begin to pass by you, giving you looks that made you uncomfortable. One Knight, he was tall and arrogant, came over to you, "**How about we spend the night in each other's arms?**" he wraps his arm around you, "_I don't think so_" you remove the Knight's arm around you, "_As you can see, I have a job to do._" You inch away from the Knight, "**Hey! Jack! Don't let her back out!**" Jack steps to you again, "**Don't go baby. Look, I'm sorry. Just let me stay right here.**" You were getting a bad feeling from him but you let him stand next to you, he suddenly grabs you and tries to make you kiss him. You put your hand to block him from you, "_Gross! Leave me alone, you jerk!_" you slap him and he lets go of you. You try to run, but his friends grab you, make you drop the papers you had, and hold you still, "**Not a wise decision girly.**" Jack was furious. You struggle to get free, "_Let me go!_" the friends of Jack tighten their grip, "**You should have done the same exact thing that Sheila let Jack do**" "_She did it?! Ewwww! What a whore she is!_" "**She is the angel sent to us, she is our dreams come true.**" Jack comes up to you and presses his body to you, "**Now behave. If you don't do what I want to do, you'll regret it!**" he tries to kiss you, you scream. Unexpectedly a fist slammed into Jack and made him stumble away from you, the friends growl, "**Sol! What the hell are you doing?**" "_Sol?_" you were about to burst into tears of fear, "**Taking advantage of a women like this is disgusting.**" Sol snarls, "**What do you know Sol? You would do this as well as we do to satisfy our needs!**" Sol growls, "_He wouldn't!_" you blurt out, everyone looks at you, "_Sol has enough will power to resist the urges. He would never degrade himself to an animal. And it is not your needs, it is your disgusting and horrifying wants_" Jack draws out his weapon, "**Shut up girlie!**" he attacks Sol, Sol grabs Jack and throws him to his friends, they lose grip on you and you kick the rest off. Sol continues his fight with Jack while you fight against his friends, most of them were weak, and they were easily knocked out with your kicks. You see that Jack is cheating against Sol because he brought out his weapon and Sol did not bring his at all. Sol steps back to you, "_throw me_," you mutter, "**What?**" Sol was surprised, "_you forgot your weapon, use me as a weapon. Use me like a javelin._" "**Did you go crazy?**" "_No! Just throw me, he won't expect that attack from you_" "**Fine**" Sol grabs you about mid section, you straightened out as stiff as a board. Sol throws his hardest at Jack; your head butt catches Jack in his stomach. Jack stumbles and falls over backwards, he was out of breath, "_Touch or talk to me like that again, and you better kiss your balls and dick good bye._" Jack is then nods rapidly, he was suddenly afraid of you.

Sol then decides to stay by your side while waiting for Kliff. It was really nice. You were leaning on him, slightly tired from all the fights you did today and yesterday.

Sol's POV: It was neat to hear Luna make you out to sound like a guy she would rather hang out with. You felt powerful when Luna was leaning on you for support, when you asked what the papers were about, she said she did not know and was not supposed to look at it. By now all the Knights would have figured out that you claimed her, they would never attempt to get Luna when you are watching her closely and protecting her.

"**Luna? Sol? What are you doing here?**" the old man steps out of the meeting room, "_I am here to give you these papers and Sol was kind enough to give me company while I was waiting_" "**Is that true?**" the old man looks toward you, you nod. The old man takes the papers from Luna's hands, "Thank you. You are dismissed" Luna nods and leaves with you.

"_Thank you so much for saving me Sol_" Luna politely bows to you, "**Why do you bow, are you Japanese?**" you laugh, "_I don't think so, but I was taken care by one_" "**What happened?**" you grew serious, "_Just some injuries,_" Luna waves the question away, "_not important_"

You and Luna were about to have dinner again, but the brat spotted you.

Luna's POV: "**Where are you going?**" Ky was watching you and Sol carefully, "**Dinner.**" Sol bluntly says, "**The cafeteria is that way. Where are you going?**" Ky was stern.

Sol's POV: "_Sol is right Ky. But we are having a different dinner but at a different place. Do you want to come?_" you wince; you did not want Ky to ruin your time alone with Luna. "**Uh sure.**"

Ky's POV: "**Luna are you sure of having dinner out here? There could be Gears nearby.**"

Poor Ky, he's worried about the condition you might be putting him in. Will he like your cooking too? Read on to find out what happens next!


	6. First dinner with Sol AND Ky

Now to soothe poor Ky's worries with a nice meal.

Ky's POV: "**Luna are you sure of having dinner out here? There could be Gears nearby.**" you were worried, Luna smiles and waves off the question "_Don't worry Ky! Sol and I are very careful while making and eating dinner!_" Sol suddenly lights the prepared logs, giving light to the increasing darkness. You could tell that Sol did not want you here, "**what are you going to make Luna?**" you ask her directly, trying to take your attention off Sol. "_Plenty of pasta and shrimp!_" "**You can make it?**" "_Yup! It is one of the easiest things for me to make!_" Luna was so cheery that it made you troubles melt away.

"**That was easy?**" you were shocked, Luna put so many different spices, herbs, and other ingredients to make the sauce at least; "_I think so. It is not a big problem to make it at all,_" Luna thinks. She thinks quite oddly, always having a finger touching her lips and looking up into the sky. "_I bet you can make it too Ky!_" she finally says, "**I don't know about my cooking skills,**" "**Yeah, wait until he burns something.**" Sol smartly adds, "**Be quiet! You cannot cook either!**" "**That's because I don't try.**" You so busy while snarling at Sol that you forgot about Luna, "_Ky-chan. Relax_" **"-chan?**" you were confused, "_Yeah, you are younger than me and much more innocent that you get the title –chan, Sol gets the title –kun because he is older than me. But I don't think he will like it that much_" Sol shrugs, "_So relax, Ky-chan. Take a deep breath in and slowly let it out._" You follow Luna's suggestions and you don't feel as much stressed out, "_and again._" You repeated the process until you finally cool down. "_See, it is quite easy to chill out_" Luna was also relaxed, you were happy now that you were with Luna. She was full of bright and smart ideas for everyone, but why wasn't she a Knight just like the rest of you?

Luna's POV: Wow, it was rare for you to be this chilled out. You were usually hyper; all three of you ate in silence. You had brought out bread for everyone to eat with his or her pasta.

"**Luna that was probably the best I have tasted in my life.**" Ky was so happy, "_Well, I am not the best cook._" "**Better than the chefs at the cafeteria.**" Sol yawns, he was bored again. "_Ready to head back?_" Luna cheerfully asks, "**I guess so,**" Ky looked like he did not want to return, "**Yeah.**" Sol stands up.

"**Um, Luna?**" Ky was stopping in the hall, "_Yes?_" you stopped in the hall as well, "**Would you like to walk around with me?**" Ky seemed shy to ask, "_Sure!_"

"**Well Luna, I guess Sol forgot to tell you but…**" you grew curious, Ky was telling you something important, "**Usually after the exams for the applicants, we have a celebration and those who didn't become Knights have to dress appropriately and I'm sure they would not allow a lady to wear pants to it.**" "_Oh, I have a really nice dress that I was hoping to wear soon. Don't worry, everything will be fine Ky-chan._" You smile, a party! Whee! You got quite excited, "**The celebration is tomorrow night, please Luna. Don't let that Sheila get to you.**" Ky pleads; he knew that you were furious at Sheila. "_Don't worry, I have a plan to make her look terrible without saying an ill word or striking her._" "**Luna…**" "_Don't worry Ky-chan. I have a good idea to make her look bad._"

Ky's POV: You were unsure on what Luna was about to do for the celebration, but you had to make sure that Luna did not do anything drastic.

The next day, Sol found out that you were spying on Luna and you found out that Sol was spying on Luna. Both of you got so angry to the point that you forgot to watch Luna and started to fight.

It was time for the celebration and all the Knights were supposed to be present before the celebration, so you were prepared to see everyone else come into the room. Sheila came in wearing a lot of makeup and wearing rather revealing clothes, Luna came in as the last person but made a bigger impression on the crowd than Sheila.

Luna was wearing a red dress that was old-fashioned and plain, she wore an emerald necklace with matching earrings, she was stunning. She did not wear much makeup but it made her look even lovelier than ever, her fingerless gloves were left in her room and her hands looked long and delicate as a woman's should. She was smiling shyly toward the crowd, you were sure that cross-dressing, or masculine-styled clothes, made Luna feel more confident. Her hair was simply and partly tied back with a red ribbon. Commander Kliff walks up to Luna and says something that made Luna even shyer. You wanted to have the first dance with Luna, but when you were walking towards her you mouth went dry and you grew nervous. Ridiculous questions went into your head; what if she said no? What if someone else reached her first? Etc. You finally reached her, which felt like to you forever, "**Uh, Lu, Luna?**" you were stammering now, "_Yes?_" she sounded so sweet and ladylike that your legs started to shake, "**Wou, would you… like to da, dance with me?**" you finally got the question out, you sounded like a fool, but Luna nods "_I would love to_" she smiles a gentle smile. You were overjoyed; you led Luna to the dance floor and a slow dance started. Many other people were on the dance floor; there were many invited women and men. Luna was depending on you to guide her to the dance steps, you felt strong by then. Your moments with Luna were a blessing from heaven; she was about your size and looked a year older but it didn't matter, she was an angel. After several dances, Luna wanted some fresh air and to rest, you reluctantly let her go for a bit.

Sol's POV: You were smoking outside. Why did this retarded party have to come up again? You were about to ditch when a captain spotted you and dragged you here. What a bore this party is… "_Sol?_" you hear Luna's gentle voice, when you turned to see Luna; you almost dropped your only cigarette you had brought with you. Luna was amazing in the dress she was wearing, "_Why are you out here?_" She walks up to you gracefully and smoothly. She places her hand over yours and gently clutches it; her hands were like a real woman's hands, she seemed to be real fragile and delicate when she was next to your sturdiness and power. You regained your composure, "**I hate parties like this. It is boring.**" "_Come on, it can't be that bad. I like it._" "**You see Sheila?**" you ask, "_Yeah and she was so angry because I took away the attention she was getting, she deserved it,_" Luna giggles; you exhaled the smoke that you inhaled. You watched the smoke rise and curl, "_Come in anyway Sol. I'm sure you would not get that bored._" She gently tugs at you to try to persuade you to go in, you give up. You dropped the cigarette you had to the ground and crushed it, then humbly walked into the room with Luna guiding you.

Kiske was not so happy when he saw you with Luna, "**Sol, you were not causing any problems for Luna were you?**" "**No.**" "_Don't worry Ky-chan, Sol was kind enough to let me stay outside with him._"

Ky's POV: Luna defended Sol too much; you had to separate Luna from Sol before he suggests something. It didn't happen, Sheila came over," You little slut! You tried to get all the men from noticing me!" "_Did not, they did it on their own. Besides, wasn't the committee supposed to say something about being almost naked in this?_" "Bite me!" Sheila lunges for Luna, Luna easily dodges. "**Fight! Fight! Fight!**" all the Knights were eager for a fight that Sheila was creating with Luna

Oh no! Sheila wants to start a fight with you! What will happen? Will you fight? Keep reading!


	7. Getting a smoke for Sol

Sheila wants to start a fight. Hint: You humiliate her without fighting, literally. Don't give up!

"**Fight! Fight! Fight!**" all the Knights were eager for a fight that Sheila was creating with Luna; Luna ignores the crowd and attempts to leave, Luna was mature in this episode, she was probably not in mood to fight and only wanted to enjoy the party. "You are not ignoring me Luna!" Sheila screams, she brings out a hidden dagger and attacks Luna. Luna anticipates it and grabs the two fans she hid and dances with them. You were not sure why Luna brought the fans, but her dances amazed you. She was graceful; every step she took was art. She was probably trained to do these dances and she practiced very hard to perfect them. Her facial expressions were as gentle as the breeze would be, inviting and a little seductive. She used her magic to create small snowflakes to fall from her fans; it enveloped her and the ground underneath. When she finished her dance about everyone was applauding, then you noticed that Sheila Spring was unconscious at her feet.

Commander Kliff stood up on a platform to announce the yearly welcoming speeches. Luna and Sol were obviously bored out of their wits, Luna was playing with her fans and Sol was dozing off. Luna suddenly flipped up one of her fans behind her and caught the dagger that was being aimed at her head; Luna studies it and starts playing with her fans and the dagger. Sol looks interested at Luna's new toy and just watches the toys. "**Now will the applicants of this year stand on this stage?**" Commander Kliff asks, Luna, Sheila, Shadow (the one who relied on stealth and won), Damien (raw power, he was not the dimwitted one), and Stephen (he was the tactical one). Only these five people were admitted into the Holy Order, none of them became Knights. Everyone in the crowd applauses, Luna seemed embarrassed to be in the spotlight while Sheila was enjoying every moment in it.

Later when the celebration was back to dancing, Luna decided to dance a while longer with you, with Sol glaring at you throughout the entire time. You were disappointed when the celebration was over, Luna was tired and she wanted to go to sleep immediately before she claimed she had work to do early in the morning. You dreamt about the celebration and how happy you were.

Luna's POV: For some reason you have duty early in the morning and you did not want to do it. The committee threatened to kick you out of the Order if you did not do the duty (Kliff Undersn was not there).

The duty had asked you to go to the middle of Europe to find something and bring it back again.

It was about a week into your 'mission' (you called it that because you wanted to feel better about the job) and being in Transylvania was not your idea of enjoying yourself. Everywhere felt dangerous; you could not step anywhere without being nervous.

"**How may I help you?**" a cool voice sounded behind you, you nearly screamed in fright. You turn around and see a man, "_I'm sorry, I'm trying to find an object that I was sent to find. Can you help me?_" "**Of course, what did it look like?**" The man was kind enough to show you where it was and let you bring it back to the Order, before you left you asked, "_What is your name?_" the man slyly smiles and replies professionally, "**Slayer**" you smiled, "_Bye and thank you Slayer!_"

"**How did you get the weapon we asked for?**" the committee was astounded at your return. "_I asked where it was and a man named Slayer showed me where it was_" you politely answered, "**Slayer you say?**" Kliff walks into the room, "**Luna, where were you for the last two weeks?**" Kliff was stern, "_I went to fetch an artifact they said we needed._" When you said 'they' you pointed to the committee, Kliff grew a little angry. "**You sent this young girl to fetch the 'artifact'? Every time we sent a person before her, they were always killed somehow, why did you send Luna Autumn?**" you were confused, you were sent on a suicidal mission? "**But sir…**" "**There are no excuses for your actions. You attempted to kill Luna Autumn indirectly, once more this happens and there will not be a committee existing to make the Holy Order's decisions.**" Kliff threatens; you were still confused. Did the committee hate you that much? "**Come Luna, we will talk in my office.**" Kliff smiles to you; "_okay_" you humbly follow Kliff.

Kliff's office was nice and snug for your tastes; Kliff had served you tea and a couple of biscuits. "**Now Luna, I'm sure you are wondering why you are not a Knight.**" "_A little bit but I am._" "**I actually voted to let you become a Knight but the committee thought that you were too childish, rash, and easily distracted,**" you shrugged, "_That is true though,_" Kliff continues, "**But Sol told me something while you were gone. He was quite concerned about your well-being and let me know some valuable information that the committee does not know,**" You were petrified, you hoped it wasn't what you thought it was, "**He told me that you were once part of the Assassin's Guild.**" You were frightened, if Zato-kun found out you blurted that out he would lose trust in you again, "_Please do not let anyone else know Commander! If the leader finds out that I blurted it out he might send one to silence me forever_" you plead, if anyone blabbermouth found out what happened, you would have to go into hiding for a long, long time. Kliff reassures you, "**You don't have to worry. No one else would know. I am taking into consideration of your experience to promote you to becoming a Knight, but you need something else to prove to the committee that you have the ability to fight alongside us. To prove that you are reliable, smart and loyal.**" Kliff seemed happy while he made his speech. "**But how? There is the question…**"

Kliff was trying to promote you, but you felt fine in the position you were in. You hunted down Sol.

"_Why did you tell him Sol? You promised that you wouldn't tell anyone else._" You were very upset, you were almost in tears, "_I was really scared that they would let the Assassin's Guild know,_" "**Hey. Calm down, it wasn't to be mean or anything like that. I was concerned by your two-week disappearance.**" Sol embraces you to calm you down, "_But I was really scared Sol, I was scared._" "**Shh. Calm down, I'm right here.**" You were sobbing into Sol's uniform.

You had forgiven Sol because he was 'concerned', a man's fancy way of saying 'I was worried about you'. Men would never use the word worry. You and Sol were dozing off, hidden very well in the quarter's courtyard foliage. Ky came over to see you, "**Luna. Why are you asleep here?**" "_Wha?_" you were half-asleep still, you yawned. "_It is too hot inside and outside is nice and perfect._" Sol angrily sits up, revealing himself to Ky, "**why are you here? I thought that you had a special meeting for beginners like you.**" Sol growls, "**It was cancelled, someone decided to trash the classroom and destroyed many windows. So now it is being repaired.**" "_Wow, that is terrible. Did you find the culprit?_" you curiously asked, "**No, but we are still looking.**" You then sense presences spread out everywhere, especially throughout the trees in the courtyard. "_Mire, mire__! Quieres mirando los Knights?_" "**What?**" Ky was confused, "_Sorry, but when I get excited I speak Spanish. I said: do you want to see the Knights?_" "**What others?**" Sol was a little angry, "**Uh, sure**" "_Okay! Mire!_" you did your 'Infamous Vixen Look' and plenty of the spying Knights fell out of the trees brain-dead. "**Wow.**" Was all that Ky could say, "**How did you do that Luna?**" Sol demands, "_If I showed you, both of you would also be brain-dead!_" you cheerily say, "**Besides, do you have a smoke Luna?**" Sol asks, "**Sol! You are not allowed to smoke in front of her, that is rude!**" Ky was scolding Sol, "_Marlboro or Kool?_" you ask, "**Either**" "**Luna!**" Ky was pleading for you to stop allowing Sol to get what he wants, "_What? Smoking is not a problem for me, my grandpa smoked before he died._" You shrug, "**From lung cancer I bet,**" Ky scowls, "_Nope, his artery popped._" You were fine with your grandfather's death, "_Besides, with Sol smoking near me I feel more like at home._" Ky sighs while giving up, you climbed through your window to get your bag. "**You could have went around and entered through a door Luna**" "_Yeah but it takes too much time Ky_" you handed a Marlboro to Sol.

The committee tried to send you on a mission that you were most likely going to be killed in, but luck was at your side and you came back safely. Kliff revealed your secret he found out from Sol. Bad news. You were upset with Sol, but forgave him because he was 'concerned'. Sol is smoking, you are cheery and Ky needs to chill badly! Thank you!


	8. Wedding question No proposal!

For a nice relaxing time with both Ky and Sol.

While Sol was having a nice time smoking, you and Ky were watching the sun set. "It's rare now for me to enjoy the sunset." You were looking at the violet covering the blue and red, "I really never paid attention to the sunsets though, without you to enjoy them with me Luna." Ky was looking at you, "So why are you and Sheila fighting to get men's attention Luna?" Ky asks, and then Sol starts to pay attention to the conversation. "You know Medusa? The serpentine woman?" you ask Ky, "The one who turns anything to stone when someone or something looks at it directly into its eyes?" Ky asks, "Yep. She is Medusa and I am Perseus. I will free the men who are captive under Sheila's 'charm', the whoreness" Sol tries not to laugh out loud, but starts to snicker. "Luna…" Ky pleads, "Sheila is not like that." "Bull…Shit… Ky, you are too naïve, she is a slut, whore, a woman who would sleep with any man. Besides, all the Knights here are getting sexually transmitted diseases from her." There was a sudden silence, the presences fled. "Besides, the first boy I liked slept with her. That is one reason why I do not like her." "They could say the same for you though Luna" Ky was upset, "They can't, they know I have a high moral code. It will take a whole lot of temptation to sucker me." Sol and Ky were silent for a bit, Sol then decides to strike up an odd conversation, "I heard that you were raised in a strict Catholic family" "Yup. My dad wanted us to be a role model for the other religions" "So, out of the both of us, who would your dad let you marry?" Sol and Ky were expecting an answer from you, you were nervous, "Most likely, Ky Kiske." "What?! Why?" Sol was furious, "Ky is deeply into his religion. My dad would never let me marry a non-religious man, and if you try to get a religion to wed me, my dad will still not allow it."

Ky's POV: You were quite happy about what Luna had said; Sol had not wanted Luna to say that, "Although my dad would like someone like Sol to be with me. He thinks that gentle souls are pussies." Sol starts laughing. You were unhappy; Luna's father was going to be hard to please if he was here. "And why were you asking Sol? To see if you could wed me?" she teases, "no." Sol tries to hide the fact; he looks away from Luna and looks at the last rays of the sun.

Sol's POV: Even though Luna's old man would prefer to have Ky to marry Luna, you would steal her away and make her your bride. The thoughts made you excited, "Luna?" "Eh?" "What about your duty?" Luna pauses to think, she glares at you, "It does not look like a shit hole again, does it?" Luna was scowling, "not exactly. Everywhere was too clean, so I added a personal touch to make it more comfortable." "Which is a fancy way of saying it's worse than a shit hole."

Ugh… Why did Sol make his room a nightmare again? He is so mean. Now what? One of your orders was to keep his room clean. This means you will you lose your job if you do not keep it clean. Will you be that unlucky?


	9. Did not lose job

You have to be sure that Sol isn't the Anti-christ. He is causing so much trouble for you.

You shrug. Luna is a little angry, "_Why didn't you tell me earlier?! They are going to do a room inspections in about half-an-hour and I'll lose my place as errand girl!"_ "**What?!**" the brat panics.

All three of you reached your room, "_Geez Sol, did everything barf out everything in them?!_" "**Sol. How could this be done in 2 weeks?**" both Luna and Ky were astounded at the mess, "**actually, two weeks and two days.**" "_We have to get going!_" Luna glares at you, "_it means you too Sol!_" you growl. When the room was half-clean, something happened that you never expected.

"_Ugh, it's so hot in here!_" you hear Luna complain, "**What can we do about it?**" you snap, "**It's your fault we are stuck in here Sol**" Ky snarls, both you and Ky looked at Luna. She was struggling to take off her shirt, which was sticking onto her, you and Ky were dumbfounded. She finally took off her shirt, her undershirt was also damp with sweat, it did the same thing as the shirt did, but it revealed Luna's curves, you were drooling from the scene. "**Sol! Hurry up!**" Ky barks, you growled for the boy to ruin one of the best moments that you were able to stay with Luna.

Soon the entire room was clean. Yourself, Luna and Ky were exhausted from all the stress and heat.

A few days after the check up Sol and Ky were called out to do what they needed to do, slaughter some Gears before they could do terrible damage. You were so worried about your two friends; you could not eat or sleep until they came back safely. Sheila decided to humiliate you during those times and would succeed if you were humiliated; all the remaining Knights were astounded at how deep your loyalty was to Ky Kiske, the grunt, and Sol Badguy, the Bounty Hunter.

Ky was the first to come back after a week of fighting, but he was pale, full of blood and his eyes looked empty. You met Ky in the middle of the courtyard; you were in charge of watching over the plants there. "_Ky! What happened?_" you were nearly reduced to tears when you saw Ky listlessly walk up to you, you run up to him and embraced him as a welcome back sign. Ky collapses on you, he starts to sob, "**I did not make it in time to save one. He died and I was my fault, I was the one closest to him.**" You then cried silently, "_It wasn't your fault Ky-chan. You tried your best; there is no other way to honor a fallen comrade then to keep fighting for them. Please Ky-chan; it was not anyone's fault._" Poor Ky was sobbing into your clothes, the blood and tears staining your clothes. You could feel how much pain Ky-chan was in, Sol blunders in and sees Ky weeping on you, "_Welcome back Sol._" Sol was also covered in blood, but it seemed like his clothes was soaked in the blood.

Sol decided to let you clean up Ky and went off to report himself and Ky in. Ky was a terrible mess, his usually clean face was covered in dirt, blood, and there were streaks of tears left behind. He was in your room; you decided to give him a nice, refreshing shower to clean him up. You made the Dragon do his uniform while you wrapped Ky's lower half with a towel. You half-dragged Ky into the prepared shower, he was still emotionless; when you put him in the shower, immediately the blood and dirt started to come off him like magic. It took you some time to get him to near clean, then…

Oh! What next? Keep reading!


	10. Sol and his shower

Poor Ky, blaming himself for a fallen Knight he couldn't save.

Ky's POV: you could not forgive yourself with a fellow Knight's death that you could have prevented. You really could not think or see clearly, all you felt was someone supporting you and then heaving you in a warm rain. This reminded you of when your parents were dead in front of you; you were deeply scarred by the pain but then the Commander saved you and told you to join him when you were 15 years old. With the remembrance of the promise you fulfilled, you woke up and saw Luna getting herself soaked for you. Luna had always complained about getting wet, but she was here, trying her best to make you presentable to the remaining Knights. "**Luna…**" you were so happy that Luna was staying by you although you had laid your troubles on her. "_Hi Ky_" she smiles for you, you stood up and embraced her. If Luna had become a Knight instead of the errand girl she was, she might be one of the Knights who is deceased.

Luna's POV: Ky was resting in your room, asleep to add, while you decided to go to Sol's room and see what he was doing. He was horrifyingly dirty; his uniform was the only thing clean, "_Shower Sol!_" you command, Sol looks at you with boredom in his eyes, "**Not right now. Eventually.**" "_And is that 'eventually' going to be now?_" you were annoyed and disgusted, "**No.**" you walk up to Sol, "_up, now_" "**You cannot make me budge,**" Sol snarls, "_We will see about that,_" you summon out the Dragon in her smaller true form. She wraps around Sol, entrapping him in her red scales, "**What the?**" Sol was bewildered, "_Now time for your shower Sol!_" you grab the Dragon's long tail and start to drag Sol to the bathroom. Once in the shower area, the Dragon strips all of Sol's clothing off and places a towel around his waist, you had a hard time getting Sol to stay in the shower area, he struggled with all his might to escape. He only stopped when the water soaked him completely, "**Fine. Don't make this take forever.**" Sol growls, "_If you be nice then it won't._" you scowl, your shirt was already torn from the struggle. It was hard scrubbing all the dirt and dried blood from Sol's skin, you undid Sol's tie to keep up his hair and when you were about to take off Sol's headband he stopped you, another struggle arose and Sol torn off your shirt and undershirt, which revealed your chest and stomach area. In order to prevent Sol from turning around and see you half-naked you promised to leave his headband alone. He already knew that your undershirt and shirt was off because he stared at them from his hand, he only pulled you to his back and enjoyed the squeal that was coming from you.

Kliff's POV: You were astounded that many Knights that were sent to fight the Gears were still alive; the classes were probably starting to take effect now. You then hear mutterings coming from the Knights around you, you then see Luna walking, she was completely soaked and her shirt was missing and replaced with a towel. "**What happened to you Luna?**" you were surprised to see Luna in this way, she smiles, "_Sol finally got a shower!_" she then happily hums to herself on the way to her room. You had to hold in a laugh, you had never heard Sol take a shower especially in the Order quarters.

Luna's POV: You got into your room and see Ky fully dressed in his uniform and refreshed, back to the way he was. "**What happened Luna? Where is your shirt? Why are you wet?**" you happily chirp a reply, "_Ask Sol! He knows!_" you then went into bathroom to change.

Sol was still angry when you met up with him and Ky to have dinner. Ky was almost laughing; you figured that he heard what happened from Kliff.

You made brisket and several large side dishes, Sol was relieved that you chose that for dinner, Ky really wasn't expecting it but ate it anyway. Ky had pulled you away from the cooking while Sol was enjoying a smoke. "**Luna, you should not become a Knight.**" Ky urges you, "_What? Why?_" "**I…**" Ky hesitates, "**I can't forgive myself if you had died in action.**" You could see that Ky was deeply affected, "_I won't die, besides, if I did, I would bring great honor to my family._" "**Honor?**" Ky was confused, "_If I chickened out Ky, I would not forgive myself. I ran away too many times to feel any honor or pride left in me. My grandfather fought in a great war and brought honor to the family name. Now it is my turn, I will bring honor to the family name before I go. I must or I have not fulfilled my destiny. You must understand Ky, I am willing to go far into this war to protect and bring honor to my family name. My grandfather was a great man, I was very close to him and I wish to bring him honor. I must become a Knight somehow._" Ky sees the desperation in your eyes and drops the subject.

In the middle of dinner, you sensed something wrong and put out the fire with water. "**Hey!**" "**Luna! How are we going to see?**" both Ky and Sol were surprised at your actions, "_Shush, there is something terrible around here._"

What do you sense? Could it be Gears? Keep reading!


	11. Gears!

Something big is happening… read on!

Sol's POV: You were having a good time until Luna put out the fire that it took forever to find the wood for it. Luna was worried, you then feel it as well, and Gears were nearby. How did Luna sense this before you? Luna was not a Gear; she is a human. Luna ran back to alert the others while you and Ky stood, preparing for a huge battle.

Luna's POV: "_Commander! The Gears are here! Just outside the grounds!_" you screamed, the Knights stopped eating and ran to fetch their weapons. "**Is this true Luna?**" Kliff asks you, "_More than enough! Sol and Ky are out there alone to fight them off!_" "Immediately to the outside!" Kliff roars.

The battle was raging in front of you, "**You, runt! Stay here!**" an officer commands, "_But…_" "**No 'buts', stay!**" you were huffy, "Listen to the officer Luna!" Sheila was panicking.

The battle was raging on, while you and Sheila were terrified. The Gears were still fearsome and dangerous. They kept on their killing spree, never growing tired and never backing down. Soon Knights grew tired and started to lose their focus, they were being killed off like flies.

A Knight nearby you falls dead, you gasp while Sheila screams. You then see the officer, who ordered you to stay, runs over and decided to protect you both. Suddenly you see a Knight struggling to fight off the Gears that were surrounding him, your brain went dead and you stood up, "**I ordered you to stay!**" "_F- orders!_" you grab the dead Knight's halberd and threw it at one of the Gears that was about to kill off the Knight. It falls over dead and the Knight was injured, you run over and grab the halberd and slice off the Gear's head. You ran into battle, afraid and full of adrenaline, you had to abandon the halberd because it was too awkward for you to run with it. You grab a fallen sword and began to slice your way into the middle of the battle; you guessed that the Knights there were trapped in the middle of the heat of the battle. Your guess was right; you were the only fresh fighter and kept on your fight. Soon pain becomes a blur to you and everything around you seems to slow down; the Dragon was merging into the Fox. Your heart grows cruel and your smile becomes wicked; the Dragon was actually taking control of the body now, you cannot allow that! "_Traitor!_" you scream at her, she is first smirking and then screams in anger at you. She was completely sealed away again. The pain was slowly coming back to you; you got a lot of cuts on your body. The Gear count was going down, but also the Knights of the Holy Order. You then spot Ky fighting brilliantly, but he was obviously outnumbered, you see a Gear towering over Ky and Ky does not see him.

Ky's POV: You had to keep fighting, but everything was becoming so difficult. You then hear a familiar grunt behind you; there was a Gear that was right behind you, it knocks you to the ground and raises its 'blade', it was a blunt piece of metal that could stab someone. You flinch and the blow never came, blood flew to your face. When you opened your eyes, the worst was there, Luna had the Gear's blade in her gut, and it was protruding outwards toward you. Luna slices off the Gear's head and keels over in pain; you did not notice that the battle suddenly ended, "**Kiske!**" you ignored the others calling you. You went over to Luna, "**you weren't supposed to do that Luna!**" you yelp, Luna was drooling out blood. She was in bad shape, "**Get Luna immediately to the Medical Wing immediately!**" you bark, "**Yes sir!**"

Sol's POV: Another refreshing battle, your instincts were screaming for you to keep tearing the bodies apart. You easily ignored it, you went where you heard Luna and Sheila was being kept, Luna was not there, Sheila was. "**Where's Luna?**" you ask, Sheila was crying, "**The idiot ran into the battle!**" she bawls, you grew cold. Luna ran into the battle despite the orders to stay in place, she could have been killed off. "**Badguy! Your girlfriend is in the Medical Wing!**" one Knight hollers out while picking up the deceased Knights' bodies. You tore off, expecting the worst.

Kiske was outside the Medical Wing; he was pale and shaking. "What the hell happened?" you demand, "**Luna, she has a Gear's blade in her abdomen**" Kiske was quiet, you then hear Luna's scream of, "_You fuckers! That hurt!_"

Later the doctors allowed you and Kiske in, you saw Luna in a bed, obviously bored. "**Luna! Why the hell did you do that?**" you yelled, Kiske winces; Luna glares at you, "_you guys needed help and I was one of the ones who was not doing anything_" she smartly tells you, "**How are you Luna?**" Kiske timidly asks, "_I had worse injuries than this. And I feel like I could have been better._" "**Worse? What do you mean 'worse'? You did not do anything stupid to earn that, did you?**" you snarl, Luna's attitude against your concern was annoying you to hell. "_I was struck through the heart and I did not do anything to deserve that. I simply asked where I was, and some crazy woman somehow stabs me with air though my heart_" "**So you are fine?**" you grunt, "_Yup. Just hurts sometimes down here, the stupid numbing is annoying me_" they must have numbed her of her pain. "**You did not have to do that for me Luna**" Kiske pines, "**What happened?**" you demand from Kiske, you grabbed him by the collar and pulled him off the ground to face you directly into your eyes, "_Quit being an asshole Sol! I only saved Ky AND of my own choice too!_" you dropped Kiske, "Visiting hours are over! Shoo!" an elderly woman nudges you and Kiske out, "And no fighting inside! Out patients need rest!" she scolds both of you. You glare at Kiske before leaving to take a shower. (Maker: Sol knows that Luna would make him do it anyway. No lovie, dovie!)

Ky's POV: Luna was in the Medical Wing for only a week! She mostly slept when you visited, but she miraculously healed quickly. She only said it was a simple potion she made the nurse make.

There was a solemn gathering for the deceased Knights; Luna also attended to give her respects. Sol showed his respects differently by avoiding everyone that day. Then there was an announcement for the Knights and others to gather the next night.

Luna's POV: At least you did not get any scars. The next day you spent all day looking for a nice dress in your bag, you decided to wear a brown dress with a cross necklace. Ky was in his best uniform and he was the one who picked you up from your room, your hair was tied by having the border hair at your side tied by in a 'Y' at the back of your head. You figured that Sol attempted to ditch the assembly.

You were right, Sol was trying to get away from another gathering but failed again. Sheila was giving you the evil look because you didn't die yet. "**Now the reason to call this assembly was to promote the ones who deserved it,**" there was great muttering around the Knights, you were confused, "**The first goes to Damien, for his engineering abilities. He was able to construct a way to make it especially difficult for the larger Gears to enter near the grounds.**" Damien gets up on stage and is presented with the Holy Order uniform, "**We promote him to be an engineer for the Order.**" You see Damien give a rare grin; there was applause from everyone. It was true; while everyone was chilling, Damien created a barrier to make it only possible for the weaker Gears to make it in. "**The last one to promote is Luna Autumn!**" you grew brain-dead, was that said right? Sol heaves you up on his shoulder and places you onstage, "**Luna Autumn was able to gather courage and fight to defend us; she had no fear of death while fighting; without Luna Autumn we might have lost too many Knights to survive another wave. And also, she saved more than one Knight's life whenever they fell in place, her loyalty and devotion is rare to find in the battlefield. She will officially become a female Knight in the Holy Order.**" You were presented with the Holy Order uniform and you were speechless. "**Hey! Girlie! Another dance!**" one Knight screams out, the Knights agreed and started to chant, "**Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance!**" you grew embarrassed, "_but I do not have my fans_" you attempt to back out. "**Here!**" there was a pair of fans thrown at you like throwing daggers. These fans were not yours, there was a note attached to them

"Dance with these gifts I present to you."

-Your secret admirer

"_Okay_" you quietly answer, the crowd roars in excitement. The fans open and they were beautiful, you gracefully and happily dance with them. With your gentle movements you added your voice to the dance, the entire crowd is enchanted with you. You were sure that it was your best dance ever too, you were so happy!

The uniform was not feminine; instead it was made like a regular Knight's would be. You were sure that Kliff had these customized recently, Kliff knew what your favorite colors were: a deep purple and a dark blue. Instead of a 'u' for the collar, it was more of an inverted 'V', your cloak was made for a woman's figure, but nothing was lost or changed. It was nice and heavy, just like you liked it.

Whee! Finally you are a Knight! Now what?


	12. Final part, next Alone with Commander Ky

Yeah! A promotion! How life changes…

Sheila was getting more aggressive against you, she would scream and hurl things at you in a fit. You always dodged the objects and ignore her stupid insults; you were quite popular with the other Knights now. Not only for your gender and looks, but they knew they could trust you completely. They knew that you were not going to abandon them until the war was over.

You and Sol grew really close, both of you liked the same things. You found out that Sol was a fan of Queen and attracted to your knowledge of their songs and what happened to each of the band members. Sol found out that you had a huge weakness with water and heights; he eventually started to tease you because of it. Soon Sol started to join you on your prank hunts, looking for a victim and scaring them to the point where it was hilarious.

You and Ky became study buddies, or so you called it. You and Ky would argue about: what to do in certain situations, who was wrong, and who knew more than the other on a certain subject. These arguments did nothing to the friendship but Ky eventually learned more about history and your passion for it. Ky would always worry over you and dragged you to quieter places to talk alone.

You were quite annoying to Sol every time he refused to take a bath, eventually it became routinely to have torn clothes and to walk out of Sol's room sopping wet and Sol running out to yell at you of how he hated these showers. You pestered Ky about how long he stayed up studying and how tired he was in the morning; Ky agreed to go to bed earlier if you taught him to cook and to cook for more than only Sol and himself.

Commander Kliff and you had a father-daughter relationship, you would usually tell of your day and what you learned that day while Kliff listened patiently. Kliff would always be watching for signs that you were unhappy, and would scold the person if they did make you unhappy.

During the month of November and December you started to look for everyone's gifts. It nearly took you an entire month to find enough turkeys to gather, to fatten them up before Christmas. You wrapped up everyone-you-knew presents, Kliff's was a locket with you, himself, Ky and Sol in the picture hidden inside; Ky was a rosary that was blessed by Pope John II, a true honor to have; Sol's was a super rare album of Queen with their signatures on it. You already had the locket and the rosary, but you went to England personally and dig for the album.

Ky enjoyed cooking with you especially on Thanksgiving. Everyone loved yours and Ky's cooking, Sol only ate your cooking, which earned Ky Kiske's scowl. Sheila was basically ignored now, no one slept with her and she was as noticeable as you were before.

Before Christmas, Sheila disappeared from the Holy Order altogether. No one was really bothered by that except you. You soon forgot with all the heretics and chaos the Christmas was bringing. It had been a really long time since the Holy Orders had a nice Christmas, before it was too many battles to remember about Christmas. This Christmas was going to be one of the good types of Christmases; everyone got a secret gift-giver, a person who gets the card with a person's name must give a gift to the person whose name belongs to on the card. You got Daniel, which really sucks. He still does not like you at all, although he got over the 'must kill you' act, he is disrespectful, distasteful, and disgusting. Ky said he got you, which was very nice; it made you take your mind off Daniel. Ky was trying his best to find you a nice gift; you didn't mind what you got, as long as it was not another shirt or skirt.

Sol wanted to give you a gift too, but he never admits it from his mouth. He liked it when you fall asleep on top of him and ignores his snores. You and Sol were close but you wondered why both of you have completely opposite names and abilities. Sol means sun and Luna means moon, Sol has the power to control fire, Luna has the power to control ice. Naturally, Sol and yourself are supposed to be enemies, but you're not; which secretly pleases each other.

Christmas comes and for some reason you have a lot of gifts, you hide them from Sol and Ky. You hunt down Daniel and give him a dagger made from the Dragon's tooth she lost a while ago; it was rather cruel looking. Daniel really liked the gift and quietly told you he dropped off your gift in your room; which was going to be hard to find.

You find Sol dozed off in a tree (the ground had snow on top of it); you climbed up the tree and sat on Sol until he woke up. He was really pleased with his gift and he gave you yours. It was a ruby necklace, it was so beautiful that you were speechless, and off-guard. Sol noticed your rare condition and gave you a kiss, with tongue included. Sol managed to get inside the building with a red mark on his face.

Ky was looking for you and timidly handed his gift to you, it was a plain silver bracelet, "**I'm sorry I couldn't find any jewels for it Luna**" Ky apologizes for how plain the bracelet was, "_You shouldn't Ky! I love how it is! It's not distracting!_" you happily place it around your left wrist, "_see! It looks really nice, thank you so much Ky!_"

Ky's POV: You were embarrassed that everyone else gave out more elaborate gifts than you, but Luna said yours was beautiful and proved it by immediately placing it on her left wrist. Isn't the left hand supposed to wield a wedding ring? Just like mother and father had? You felt proud that Luna had chosen the left wrist than her right wrist. "_Here Ky! Your gift now!_" Luna hands you a narrow small box that was tied by a ribbon, you carefully opened it and found a complete rosary, "_It was blessed by Pope John Paul II, I really hope you like it Ky-chan_" you were in awe, the rosary was blessed by one of the most loved Popes of all time. "**I cannot accept it Luna. It does not deserve to belong with me.**" You attempt to pass it back, but Luna gently pushes it to you, "_you do deserve it Ky-chan because,_" Luna blushes which causes you to blush as well, "_you were kind enough to let me be your friend._" Luna looks into your eyes; she did tell you that she was naturally terrible at making friends. You then pull Luna's hands and your gift closer to you, "**Then it will stay nearby my heart always**" you gently kiss Luna. You hear Sol angrily storm over to you two. "**Why do you let Kiske kiss you and not get a slap while I do?**" Luna then gets annoyed, _"That is because Ky let me know, he kept control and he did not decide to get naughty at the end._" "**Eh?**" you were confused, Sol was smirking at Luna now. Luna was angry with Sol; Sol then wraps his arm around Luna. "**I would like to know what you gave Commander Kliff, Luna**" you slyly add, Luna then remembers something you hoped she would, "_I forgot to give it to him! I'll be back later!_" Sol was furious on what you have caused him to lose. An opportunity to claim Luna.

Luna's POV: You wanted to give Kliff your gift; Kliff was luckily in his office. "**Come in**" he calls out, you had a name to call Kliff when no one was around… "_Daddy?_" "**Luna? What is wrong?**" Kliff looks concerned, "_Nothing. I wanted to give you your present. Merry Christmas Daddy!_" you were cheery again, "**a gift? You should not have done it.**" Kliff laughs, "_I know but I wanted to, Daddy!_" you handed the gift to your 'father', he laughs when he sees it. "**You know I will always remember you sweetheart.**" "_I know. But it looks nice, doesn't it?_" "**It's lovely**" Kliff looks inside, he chuckles when he sees the picture. "**Thank you sweetheart**" "_Bye Daddy!_"

You were trying to open all of your gifts; one of them was a white ribbon. Wasn't a white ribbon supposed to be Japanese tradition? And it is not St. White's Day yet! You were thinking that it probably came from Chipp but he is not anywhere near here! Most of the gifts were jewels and asking for a time out together without Sol knowing anything about it.

You were putting away all the gifts you had received and you finished putting away all of them when Sol burst into the room. "_Eh? What's up?_" you were confused and tired; they woke you up too early for your tastes. "**Nothing. You look tired,**" "_Yeah, they woke us up sooner to train remember?_" Sol scowls, he was also attending the training that time and was forced to do pushups in the snow you accidentally created. You were able to make it snow when it was cold enough by your emotions, no one else knew except Sol, who figured it out. Sol lies on your bed and beckons you to come too. You sit on the bed, dead tired and it started to snow again. "**Relieved aren't you?**" Sol smirks, "_Shut up._" You started to doze off on top of Sol again.

When you woke up, Sol was still snoring away. You were frightened; you saw a terrible scene in your dream:

"Groar!" a Gear screams out, you were hacking away at the Gears that surrounded you. The place was familiar, but you could not put your finger on it; everywhere around you was getting stained by the Gear's blood. "**Gyaa!**" you hear a scream out in pain, you panicked and ran toward the place and when you reached it, it was full of human blood…

You attempted to get off Sol, but he hugged you tight against him. "_Sol, let go!_" Ky then walks into the room, you mouthed out to him to get you away from the giant. Ky hesitated and helped pry you off sleeping Sol. When you were outside the door, you angrily pout out, "_He is annoying while he is asleep._" "**What was going on?**" Ky was curious and hurt, "_I was tired, and Sol and I fell asleep. Nothing terrible or big._" You sigh, "_I hate getting up in the morning early because I have to sleep later._" "**That was all?**" "_What? You hoped to get a soap opera or something like that?_" "**No. Never mind.**"

While you and Ky were cooking Christmas dinner, you got nervous about the dream again. "_Ky-chan?_" "**Yes?**" "_I really hope that you are okay._" Ky stops chopping the onions, "**Why?**" he walks up to you and gently embraces you, "_Well, I had a really bad dream._" "**A nightmare?**" "_No. A nightmare would be something I really want badly, I eat it and then realize it was a dream. It was a scary dream too_" "**What is it about?**" Ky makes you stop stirring the pot that you were about to over stir, "_well…_"

Kliff's POV: you going to see how far Ky and Luna had gotten in the dinner, when you spotted Luna in Ky's arms. She looked quite upset; you decided to eavesdrop on the conversation. "_Well, my dream was about a terrible battle. There were Gears everywhere and I was fighting my hardest. Everything was in ruins and blood was spilling everywhere…_" "**That is the way all battles are Luna. You must have known this by now.**" Ky tries to reassure her, "_But this one is different! I then heard a familiar voice crying out in pain and my heart felt like it was going to be torn into pieces. Ky, I'm really scared that this scream is someone I know well!_" Luna starts sobbing, "**Luna, calm down. It was only a bad dream, nothing more.**" Ky tries his best to soothe your daughter. You smiled, if they were to marry, you would allow it completely. You left without letting either of them know. There was a sudden crick from you; you were getting too old for this battle.

Luna's POV: Ky had calmed you and both of you were cooking once again. You were almost done with the feast; Sol woke up and decided to watch you and Ky finish up.

The Christmas dinner was wonderful; the absence of music was replaced with the music in your head. Sol was pigging out and Ky was enjoying the food; for once neither fought, which kind of scared you.

After dinner you decided to go into the room where the Holy Order held mass and started to sing a few Christmas carols, at first they were quiet and weak. Then your confidence grew and you started to sing from your heart. Soon Knights heard your singing and went to investigate, they decided to try their best at singing with you. Soon all of the Knights were either enjoying the show or singing along, Sol did not sing at all, Ky was humming but did not dare to sing.

Later the Holy Order held a meeting without the committee, "Now what is the problem and how do we fix it?"

Next Part… Alone with Commander Ky Kiske


End file.
